Inglaterra no esta
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Estados Unidos no era alguien que pensara en cosas complicadas, pero habia un hecho que provoco un gran cambio en su vida ... Inglaterra ya no estaba.


Otro pequeño fic que espero les guste.

**Advertencias**: Intento de Angst (¿) Notas al final.

**Disclaimer:** Arthur es mío, acéptalo de una buena vez, Hidekaz! **Lucha por zafarse de la camisa de fuerza**

* * *

><p>Un día extrañamente nublado en su casa. La gente andaba presurosa para resguardarse de la lluvia que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento. Caminaba por las ajetreadas calles con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y expresión pensativa, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver el obscuro cielo y el gris de las nubes llevaban sus pensamientos a cierto <em>lugar<em> al otro lado del mar.

Cualquiera que lo conociera se extrañaría de su expresión taciturna y la actitud tan distinta a su manera de ser habitual, pero es que había _algo_ que le perturbaba.

El bullicio de unos niños en una tienda cercana llamo su atención, estaban observando por la vitrina uno de esos relojes antiguos que tocan una melodía cada cierta hora y que de unas pequeñas puertecillas al lado de la caratula salían varios soldaditos de madera que parecían marchar al ritmo de la música. De repente su rostro se ilumino igual que los niños ahí reunidos y volteo rápidamente con una sonrisa – Oye, viste eso Ingl …Pero a su izquierda no había nadie conocido por si acaso volteo también a la derecha y a sus espaldas, pero nada. Su gesto se volvió serio nuevamente y se alejó del lugar.

Estados Unidos no era alguien que se preocupara de cosas complicadas, sin embargo ahora estaba con su cabeza dando vueltas por un _hecho_, _un suceso _que ha cambiado en su vida.

Inglaterra ya no está.

Así sin más, sin previo aviso el _dejo de estar. _Y es que nunca se imaginó que tuviese siquiera que preocuparse del asunto. Hacía mucho tiempo que Inglaterra dejo de _estar… con él_. Pensó que estaba acostumbrado a su ausencia, como cuando niño le tocaba quedarse solo en esa casa tan grande para él,luego de esa pelea que detestaba recordar perdieron contacto por largo tiempo; aun ahora, solo se veían en las reuniones en las que a veces había un largo periodo de por medio, periodos que eran interrumpidos cuando su impulsividad le llevaba hasta la casa del mayor, so pretexto de cualquier tontería que pasara por su mente antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta de esas _ausencias_ no había sentido las _sensaciones _que siente en esos momentos. Y luego de mucho meditarlo cayo en cuenta del por qué. En todas esas otras ocasiones _sabía _que aun con todo el tiempo que hiciera falta, volverían a encontrarse. Pero ahora ya no lo sabe, o tal vez sí, pero su naturaleza caprichosa se niega a aceptar las cosas que le _desagradan_. Le desagrada, si, por que no lo comprende, le incomoda, le hace sentir _ansiedad._

Caminando sin rumbo fijo llega a un pequeño parque donde varias madres y padres aun tratan de arrancar a sus hijos de sus juegos infantiles para resguardarles del frio clima. Se sienta en una banca y les observa por unos momentos. Hace una rápida remembranza de los momentos más decisivos en su vida. Los buenos, los malos, los alegres y los dolorosos y nota que _todos_ tienen un factor en común: Inglaterra.

Como hermano, _padre_ y maestro. Como ejemplo a seguir, como meta y propósito. Como enemigo, juez y _verdugo_; como aliado, como guía. Como verdad inconfesable que se volvió un secreto a voces… como sueño inalcanzable que se convirtió en un _tal vez._ Inglaterra siempre ha estado presente en su vida de una forma u otra.

Pero ahora ya no está.

Y el mundo siguió girando, nada cambio para nadie. Francia sigue despreciándole, China sigue teniéndole rencor, le provoca irritación a Alemania y un extraño miedo a los Italia; pero a él, que le provoca Inglaterra a Estados Unidos?

Para resumirlo de forma sencilla, sentía todo lo anterior antes mencionado y mucho mas, cuya mezcla daba origen a algo indescifrable.

Llego a despreciarlo, por que aun independizándose de el seguía viéndolo como a un niño; a tenerle rencor, por criticar sus ideas, a irritarle por no aceptar que era superior, y ese extraño miedo por que prefiriera el "esplendido aislamiento" a su ruidosa compañía, por elegir su orgullo antes que…

Recuesta su cabeza hacia atrás en el banco mientras cierra los ojos y mira hacia arriba. El cielo se ha puesto más obscuro, es el único que queda en aquel parque. Se pone de pie resoplando ruidosamente y vuelve a andar. La lluvia deja de ser una amenaza. Pequeñas gotas comienzan a caer y decide que lo mejor es cobijarse a la sombra de un árbol, de todos modos no alcanzaría a llegar a su casa ni quiere hacerlo aun.

Sabe que debe de dejar estos pensamientos antes que su cerebro le juegue una mala pasada y lo lleve a aceptar algo que _no quiere._

Nunca antes había estado _sin_ Inglaterra

Ahora que lo piensa le parece tan ridículo. Cada cosa buena o mala (Ey! Los héroes no hacen cosas malas!) que hacia Inglaterra era el primero en saberlo. De su propia boca o la de sus jefes. Que a pesar de toda la historia a sus espaldas parecían no darse cuenta de que ellos no _querían _estar juntos. Pero parecía que era algo que a todos ellos no les importaba, después de todo fue en una época lejana que no les toco vivir, pero las cosas no eran así fáciles. A el le incomoda e Inglaterra… el solo se quedaba en silencio con esa cara suya tan sosa y no decía nada.

Los humanos olvidan con el paso del tiempo, pero las naciones acumulan historias que no se borran.

Tal parecía que todos pensaban que aún era un inmaduro que necesitaba de la _presencia_ de Inglaterra; obviamente no era asi, el nunca le necesito. Es solo que siempre había estado ahí, para escucharle sin oír cuando otros ni siquiera le abrirían la puerta de su casa (por voluntad propia), para restregarle sus victorias en la cara, para que cuando Estados Unidos se encontrara arrodillado en el suelo él le dijera "Obtuviste tu merecido" con una sonrisa brillante y ojos burlones, a la vez que extendía su mano y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie; con el propósito de no rendirse porque si no "Inglaterra se burlaría de él" Su orgullo siempre estaba en juego después de todo.

Pero el ya no esta.

Y se da cuenta de que aunque este con otros no se siente igual, la expresión de fastidio no es la misma, la suya tenía algo especial que le veía sin mirar y curvaba sus labios en un gesto que nadie más que él podía reconocer.

Por que el le conoce como nadie, por que ninguno supo lo que era que Inglaterra estuviese desconfiado y relajado en su presencia.

Porque siempre había estado a la vista y a su alcance. Por eso nunca tuvo la oportunidad de saber lo que era estar lejos de él.

-Ah, así que eso era-

Un trueno se deja escuchar. Cae en cuenta de su doloroso descubrimiento.

Si Inglaterra no está, él se encuentra totalmente _solo._

Y la lluvia cayó sin piedad sobre sus mejillas

_No me preocupare, estoy tranquilo._

_Porque (ahora estoy seguro) es a ti a quien más amo_

_Estoy bien, aunque me encuentre tan solo_

_No hay nadie mejor que tu_

_(Por eso) No llorare más, hoy también sonreiré_

_En este mundo sin ti_

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Inglaterra, hoy hace un clima maravilloso. El cielo brilla intensamente y yo he decidido encontrarte, así como tú me encontraste a mí.<p>

Solo espérame, de acuerdo?

* * *

><p>Y bueno aquí esta. Tenia esta idea en mente hace tiempo, de que pasaría por la cabeza de Alfred si Inglaterra lo dejara completamente, digo hay muchas formas en las que Arthur puede dejarlo por eso no quise especificar ninguna en especial. Me costo un poco de trabajo por que no podía acabar de darle forma hasta que encontré el doujinshi "Silencer" y dije Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, esto es lo que yo quería decir! Al final salió esto, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal u.u<p>

El párrafo final es de una canción llamada Kimi no Inai Sekai (En este mundo sin ti) Preciosa canción con la cual de hecho hay un MAD Uk US muy lindo. las partes entre parentesis fueron agragadas por mi.

El doujinshi Silencer pueden verlo aquí:

.com/watch?v=jlDcE7TSp5g **Parte 1**

.com/watch?v=MmZkqutEBSU&feature=related **Parte 2**

Lo siento, perdí el link de descarga ;_; Procuren al leerlo tener una caja de pañuelos a la mano y alejarse de objetos punzocortantes xD.

Gracias por leer


End file.
